


close your eyes (and let your feels go)

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time Challenge, Oral Sex, Quakerider Valentine, Recovery, References to Canon Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: For the Quakerider Valentines First Time ChallengeRequested by @whistlingwindtreePrompt: first time vacation, oral sex
Relationships: Melinda May & Bobbi Morse, Melinda May/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	close your eyes (and let your feels go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



> sooooo @whistlingwindtree I know the challenge ended over a month ago lmao, but I finally finished. And I combined the the 1st and 2nd prompts that you gave me, just for fun. Hope you like it lol😊❤️

“Are you sure this is safe, Bobbi?”

Melinda paused at the foot of the bed, taking care not to jostle her girlfriend’s prone body as she ducked under the covers on the other side.

After Bobbi had nearly scared her death following her fight with Ward, Melinda had suggested they take a break from SHIELD altogether and spend the summer in an old safe house of hers off the coast of Orlando. They were still in the beginning stages of their relationship, and being in SHIELD made them proceed with caution. They hadn’t even had their first real kiss until they landed here three days ago. 

Bobbi’s ribs and knee were still severely injured and Melinda’s top priority over everything was making sure Bobbi could recover smoothly without the constant stress that comes from living on base. Coulson and Simmons agreed it would be better for Bobbi to be off base completely than to keep her around in the lab, since the temptation of going into the field would always beckon to her as a Specialist. 

And who better to look out for her than another Specialist who was also getting burnt out by the job?

Since they’ve been at the safe house, Bobbi and Melinda have gotten to know each other outside of their designated roles for SHIELD, and their relationship has grown intensely in every way except one.

Melinda was too afraid of hurting Bobbi to take the next step, and Bobbi was getting restless.

“I just don’t want to hurt you, that’s all.” Melinda answered softly when Bobbi asked her a second time when they could take that next step.

“Mel, look at me.” Bobbi brushed hair out of Melinda’s face and gently turned her head around so their eyes could meet. “I'm not a delicate little flower and I’m certainly not a virgin. Ward tried to take everything from me when he tortured me. He didn’t break my spirit and he didn’t break my vagina.”

Melinda snorted and dug her head into Bobbi’s shoulder. Bobbi pressed her lips in a tight line to keep herself from chuckling.

“I’ll be fine,” she said again. “Really.”

Melinda raised an eyebrow but didn’t offer a counter argument, which Bobbi counted as a success. Melinda narrowed her eyes and heaved a sigh before agreeing.

“Alright, fine. But if I see you in pain then we stop, no questions asked.”

Bobbi sighed and rolled her eyes. “But what if—“

“Morse, no questions. Those are my terms, you can take it or leave it.”

A recovering specialist on vacation was still a specialist, and as such Bobbi felt compelled to accept the challenge.   
  
“Alright, fine. Now if you don’t mind, I’d really like it if you used your mouth for something other than sassing me.”

After pinching Bobbi’s thigh Mel obeyed her orders, shifting on top of the blankets to lower herself in front of Bobbi’s cunt. She started out with slow, teasing licks around Bobbi’s clit, testing her responses to the stimuli. Placing her hands on Bobbi’s hips kept the blonde from bucking into her mouth. Melinda sweeps up moisture around Bobbi’s folds and uses it to help her edge into Bobbi’s inner walls.

Bobbi has a hard time keeping still, even with Mel’s hands on her thighs. She stretches her arms and grabs a fistful of Melinda’s silky locks simply to give herself something to hold onto as Mel works her tongue around her pussy. Melinda brings Bobbi to climax in an embarrassing matter of minutes and Bobbi finds herself wishing for a second round, but Mel is already pulling up and wiping at her wet lips with the palm of her hand. She smirks at Bobbi as she turns around, already shaking her head as she sees the expression on her face.

”We don’t know how your muscles will react to multiple orgasms right now. Let’s not chance it just yet.”

Bobbi frowns and sinks into her pillows. Melinda snuggles up next to her and kisses her cheek.

”Don’t be ungrateful.”

”I’m not. At least I’m not trying to be. I just...I hate this, Melinda. Being out of commission, I mean. It kind of sucks.”

Melinda raises up, teasing expression replaced by empathy. “I know. But this pain can make you stronger, Bobbi. If you let it.”

Bobbi looked into Melinda’s eyes. She was taken aback the earnestness she saw there.

”What if it doesn’t make me stronger? What if some pain just hurts?”

”That happens too. And you will heal. Physically and emotionally. But you have to forgive yourself.”

Bobbi raised her eyebrows Melinda May of all people telling her she had to forgive herself. She reached out and grabbed her hand.

”Okay. But only if you forgive yourself first.”

Bobbi smiled and Melinda followed suit, knowing that as a specialist as had no choice but to accept the challenge.


End file.
